


Harry Potter and the People Eating People Mess

by ZombieTheSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Brother Merle, I Need an Adult, It won't let me fix it even when I have the right thing checked, Lori Bashing, M/M, More HP Characters Will Appear, Multichapter fic even though it says differently, Possibly Good Shane, Powerful Harry, Some Characters Originally Dead Will Live!, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieTheSara/pseuds/ZombieTheSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had escaped from England when the undead appeared. It spread quickly and now he thinks he might be the only one magical left alive.</p><p>He's been alone for months when he hears some idiot shooting in the overrun city of Atlanta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on this site. 
> 
> Disclaimer (only doing it once) I own nothing and I'm getting no money from this
> 
> Not beta'd so if there is a mistake let me know. 
> 
> If you want me to continue let me know.
> 
> It only says one chapter no matter how I change it. This is a multi chapter fic.

The young man grab his bag as he exited another cleared out apartment.  
"I guess they just ran out without grabbing anything," he spoke softly to himself "but thanks to that I found a ton of medical supplies and non perishables."

The family that had lived there must have been a fan of coupons from the amount of food he found in bulk. Even their bathroom cabinet was filled (before he emptied it) with boxes of unopened toothbrushes and toothpastes and packages of toilet paper.  
He grabbed as much as he could carry in his bag, so he grabbed everything since it was charmed bottomless and feather light

And if the charms were ever to fail or fade which was unlikely but just in case he had cleared out most of the shops in Diagon Alley and had several more charmed bags and a few of the more expensive trunks that had portable apartments, potion labs, and a library he had filled in 3 of them.  
He had used a bit of blood magic to lock them to his magical signature so only he could open then and if he happened to get to far away they would return to his person. 

He was looking out over the city from the rooftop of the apartments when he heard gunfire.  
"What kind of idiot shoots a gun in an overrun city?" Grabbing the shrunken broom from his pocket he brought it back to its rightful size without a word and no wand in sight. 

He quietly made his way towards where he thought the gunfire had come from (it had stopped a moment ago) to see a man being cuffed to a pipe by an officer.  
When they finally walked off he waited a few minutes longer to make sure they were actually gone before jumping from his broom landing in a crouch as his broom shrunk and returned to his pocket. 

He had just made it to the large pipe when he heard noise coming from the door the group had left from.  
He threw on his invisibility cloak as the door slammed open and a man ran out, in the process of fumbling with a key that he assumed was for the cuffs he tripped dropping the key down a small drain. The man then apologized before running back to the door and chaining it shut.

"Let's see who we have here." He thought tucking the cloak back into his bag. 

The man was clearly high and by the looks of it dehydrated which made up for his constant rambling and the Atlanta heat wasn't helping in the slightest

"So ya think if ya send me an angel I'll repent and ask ya to save me?" The man spat "Well sorry to disappoint but old Merle here don't do that shit."

There were undead at the door now trying to get in but he had made it impenetrable so they couldn't get to them. Merle as he called himself was reaching for a saw unaware of the undead or the other man that was now holding the key he had summoned from the drain.

"Merle only needs Merle" was mumbled as the man finally reached the saw. 

He had seen enough and grabbed the man's arm before he could start sawing it off  
"And Merle would probably like to keep Merles hand"

"Said I don't need no angel" 

"Good thing I'm not an angel then" he said smiling "let's get you out of here"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What wasn't this man on?" He asked himself,  
He had brought out one of his more used trunks after apparating them back to the apartments rooftop so he could flush the man's system.  
A medical scan revealed years of abuse from an early age and years of substance abuse that got progressively worse around the time this people eating people mess started. 

An hour and a half of flushing Merles system with watered down potions had him clean of any and all drugs and healthier then he had probably been in years. 

A few hours later Merle woke with a groan, had he fallen asleep on the roof? He grabbed his arm and his eyes flew open, the cuffs were gone and he was no longer on the roof.  
"Oh I see you're awake now," came a voice from across the room "you've only been out a few hours by the way."

The obviously younger man was making something in the kitchen and was turned away so he could only see his features from the back. He had shoulder length messy dark brown hair, a dark green shirt, and black jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots.  
When he turned around Merle had to hold back from gasping.  
"Angel" he said looking at the man who's eyes were the most breathtaking shade of green he'd every seen. 

"I actually prefer Harry," he said with a lopsided grin "Harry Potter"  
Harry handed Merle a sandwich before sitting in the chair next to the bed  
"You should eat something"

Merle looked at the food with suspicion as Harry laughed "It's just a ham sandwich it won't bite"  
Merle was still looking at the food but it was more for the fact there was no mold growing on it and it had clearly been refrigerated.  
"But how?" He thought "that ain't possible"

He took a bite and almost moaned, it was "just a sandwich" as Angel had put it but it was the first real food he'd had in months (not counting the venison stew his brother would make when a large enough deer was caught)  
"Fuck!" He thought "Darlinas gonna flip his shit when I don't turn up with officer friendly"

"Where are we anyways?" He asked getting off the bed, he had to get back to his brother.

"The only way to answer that is with a question of my own" Angel said before asking "What is your thoughts on magic?"

"My brother believes in that hoodoo voodoo shit" Merle answered looking at the other man confused

"What about you?"

"What does my thoughts on if magic is real or not have to do with where we are?"  
He was starting to get frustrated, and if it had been any other day he would have punched the other man but he was thinking clearly for the the first time in years and just wanted to get back to his brother. 

"It has everything to do with where we are actually, " Angel said getting up and making his way to a pull down ladder.  
"Come on I'll show you."  
Merle slowly followed him up the ladder that lead to  
"What the fuck?" Was all he could say looking at the trunk he had just climbed out of. 

"Any thoughts on magic yet?"

"What are you?" He asked taking in his other surroundings.  
They were on a roof similar to the one he had been cuffed to not long ago.  
"I'm a wizard" Angel said with a sad sigh but didn't say anything further.

"Well Angel the names Merle Dixon," Harry looked at the older male he had rescued earlier.  
"And I guess I gotta thank ya for the whole saving my ass thing."  
Harry just smiled at him  
"No problem," then he grinned "I also cleared your system of any and all drugs so I don't recommend starting up again."

Merle gave a hard laugh. "Didn't plan on it, my minds clear for the first time in a very long time, I just want to get back to my little brother."  
"Well let's get going then."

The two had made their way through the city quietly taking out the walkers (as Merles group apparently called them) in their path, they had made it out of the city and was walking along the road when they heard a vehicle heading towards them.

Angel grabbed his arm pulling him into the wooded area next to the road. "Don't move." He whispered.

As the vehicle got closer the passengers become visible and he couldn't help but smile.  
"My brothers come to pick me up." 

Merle stepped out of the trees and onto the road making the vehicle stop just short of hitting him and a man jumped out.  
"Told ya he was a tough sons a bitch." 

The others got out of the vehicle at a slower pace.

"I'm so sorry man," Said the one that had lost the key "I chained the door to give you time I panicked."

Seeing the man panicking the officer stepped forward.  
"How did you get out of the cuffs anyways?"

"Well officer Friendly," Merle pointed behind himself to the trees Harry had yet to come out of. "I was saved by an Angel."


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of RL issues

I'm having RL issues I need to get under control before I can even look or think of finishing the second chapter I'm sorry but this is going to be a WIP from now on until I can get my life back under control. 

I will be issuing a challenge fic so keep an eye out if you're interested. 

When I eventually get the chapter up I'll remove this.


End file.
